


short circuit

by introvertednerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertednerd/pseuds/introvertednerd
Summary: It's another battle, Chat Noir is scratched up and injured again, and Ladybug does the only thing she can think of to make him stay put.





	short circuit

“Would you please take care of yourself?!?!” Ladybug yelled at her scratched up partner. Chat Noir’s costume was ripped at some areas, his lip was cut, and somehow, he was still smiling.  


She knew that he was willing to put himself between her and any danger she’ll face. Fear rose in her because of this. His blonde hair was dirty, his nose was starting to bleed, but there he was, still standing.

_I can’t lose you, you silly cat._

Ladybug did the only thing she knew that would stop the kitty in his tracks.  

She kissed him.

Hard.

As her lips touched his, she tried to squeeze every single emotion she was feeling at that moment into it. Her need for him to stay alive, to _please stay with me,_ for him to not do anything stupid. 

It felt like ages before she comes up for air, and she sees that Chat Noir looks thoroughly kissed. His face is a mixture of shock, bewilderment and happiness.

She swung off into the midst of the battle again, making a mental note to talk to him about this later.

And yell at herself with something along the lines of _Marinette Dupain Cheng, what the fuck were you doing._

_\----_

Chat Noir placed a finger on his lip delicately, wondering if the events of the past 5 minutes were even real.

He remembered telling Ladybug that he’ll protect her to his last breath, which led to Ladybug yelling at him to _not be so reckless_ and _to protect himself first._

And then, her lips connected with his...

...and now, he can’t really think straight. 

"Snap out of it," he said to himself. Ladybug was alone out there, facing the akuma. He stored that moment in his head, and proceeded to join his Lady in the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this was a short thing I posted to tumblr a while back. It was inspired by: http://lunian.tumblr.com/post/154257384414/love-square-week-day-4-fleeting-moments-day-5


End file.
